


Shots?

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based earlier on in season 4 when Emma brought back Marian (who we now know is Zelena) and supposedly ruined Regina's chance at happiness. What would have happened if Emma and Regina weren't interrupted by Henry and got drunk together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly... it should never have been this way. Regina had done so much bad in comparison to Emma but here she was ridden with an inescapable guilt, that if she was quite honest she didn't understand. Anyone would have felt guilty, yes, but this was different. She'd saved a life not slaughtered a kingdom. She did know however what had happened to Regina. She had been the one to notice her broken looks every time truelove was mentioned or her mother or Daniel...or well a lot of things, and believe me those looks were easy to miss. Regina was about as open about to her emotions as Emma was to being a mother. Even if Regina would never admit her pain, it was there. Nothing could justify what she had done of course but Emma understood why she'd done it and taking away the love Regina needed left Emma feeling almost as bad as Regina was herself.  
Walking towards Granny's with belated steps it felt like Lily all over again but this time she was the one that had messed things up... She'd thought that maybe her and Regina could have been friends you know real friends. They'd come so far and really they were the same even if they were so opposite. Finally someone understood the 'charming' outlook had skipped a generation. Throughout both of their lives everyone they'd ever loved had either left or been taken away. She just hoped that Regina would be more forgiving than she ever was.

Standing in front of Granny's the 'Savoir' contemplated going in. Regina was sat alone on a stool by the bar looking of course, broken. Empty glass in hand. Even if as usual the mayor had covered it up well, she could see straight through her. Emma just wanted to help but she feared she was the last person Regina wanted to see. After all she had brought back Regina's true loves dead wife and mother of his child, no biggie hey. She'd considered going over and offering some sort of speech on her stupidity and the comfort of a hug but that wasn't them, that wasn't her, and it certainly wasn't Regina. They both didn't do public displays of affection easily. Besides she'd only be greeted with rejection but speaking to her couldn't hurt... at least she could try. 

*****************************************

Regina heard the door open and close, with a distinct chime then Emma's unmistakable footsteps against the diners hard wooden floor walking towards her. She wanted to be angry but she wasn't... she knew that Emma didn't mean to take away her happy ending. She appeared to be the only one who truly cared for it in fact (other than Henry of course) and she had been there for her but maybe that's why it hurt so much, mistake or not. Of all people she hadn't been prepared for Emma to hurt her. Being alone however was the worst feeling in the world and its all she'd ever been, so she was grateful for Emma's footsteps in her brown, classic tomboy boots. 

Regina felt Emma's nervous presence debating whether to take the seat next to her, her hands in her pockets of course and a very guilty puppy like expression. ''I'm not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma'' Regina spoke from her seat at the bar. Emma sat down anyway, and made her decision. Alcohol could help right? ''You're mistaking me for my mother, besides you don't need a speech, you need a drinking buddy. Shots?'' Regina would be lying if she wasn't curious who could hold their drink better the savior or the, as people had called her, Evil queen. Acknowledging that things couldn't possibly get any worse she raised her eyebrows and replied ''okay''.

...*6 shots later*...

Emma and Regina looked head onwards as Granny counted to three on their seventh shot. They both poured the contents of their shot glass into their mouths without hesitation, swallowing it simultaneously... what else could be expected. They were both too competitive for their own good. Regina turned naturally offering a smug smile to Emma ''next one Miss swan?'', Emma slapped her mouth a little at the bitter taste ''absolutely Madam Mayor''. 

Granny reached over taking the bottle of scotch out of Regina's hand just as she went to pour a further two shots. Regina eyes shot up burning a metaphoric whole in Granny's head and before Regina could protest she spoke ''I think you can both hold your drink madam mayor, sheriff swan? How about we tie this up... Ruby will have a new record to break and I don't think anymore of our customers can take her table dancing'' she chuckled. 

Regina lowered her stance she wasn't keen to call it a tie but she rolled her eyes and accepted. I guess she was a little fond of her liver - ''a tie Miss Swan?''. Still squinting from the taste in her mouth Emma responded ''I think so your majesty''. Emma had won a few drinking contests in her time but she knew when someone wasn't giving up and Regina wasn't, plus she was too guilty to bail, so if it wasn't for Granny they'd have both lost there stomach linings.

Emma was engulfed in the concept of staying on her stool as the shots began to dip into her blood stream and Regina couldn't help but sign towards Granny that she was clearly the winner. Granny smiled watching Emma wobble through her glasses and offered Regina a nod and wink in a agreement while she dried a plate.

The sheriff decided to take the path of honesty with her conversation starter... or the scotch decided for her, but none the less. Slumped on her stool fiddling with a cocktail umbrella she spoke ''I thought you were such a bitch Regina'' The mayors eyebrows raised as she muttered 'charming' under her breath, the corner of her lips raising when she realized and appreciated her own pun, ''-but honestly your one of my favorite people'' she continued, earning a smug nod to the side from the mayor. ''I am so confused by fairy tales. How does a kiss break a curse? Its insane and how are my parents the same age as me? Me and Mary Margaret'' Emma bulged here eyes ''... well my mum and I... we have spoken about things that should never have been spoken about'' Emma shrunk into her own collar cringing and earned a genuine smile from Regina ''Could you not have warned me who she was?'' Regina laughed at Emma a little more enthusiastically than intended, I guess the shots were finally hitting her too or maybe Emma just made her happy ''Whale was quite the choice I must say dear, and as for warning you, I didn't exactly realize you weren't just my enemies daughter coming to take my son away'' she said with a hint of bitterness ''-but I'm sorry'' she chuckled.

The thought of her mother still hit a raw nerve but she joked along anyway, the blondes presence made her relax more than she'd like to admit ''I can't say I have many embarrassing family stories... but knowing my mother was with gold, please'' she spoke arching an eyebrow. Emma surrendered throwing the cocktail umbrella and barely suppressed a laugh ''okay you win, hands down Regina''.

Some how they were sat like the friends they were becoming before Marian. Before Robin even. This moment, them together, the way that Henry had always wanted since Emma came back into his life, was right. Regina was looking for love, but here was her family unit; all she'd ever needed – even if right now it wasn't quite what she wanted.

Regina's barriers slipped and she sighed ''I hated you for coming here Emma'' she paused to take in a breath before exhaling her next words slightly despising herself ''but now I realize you might have been the best thing that ever happened to Henry and I''. Emma felt her heart warm inside her chest, to hear Regina validate what she'd been hoping was beyond comprehension.   
She knew that Henry wanted her here, but that didn't mean Regina did and if she hadn't come back and broke the curse Regina would have had her life with Henry and Henry would never have ended up in so many dangerous situations. 

Emma contained her smile but her eyes beamed even if her mouth didn't ''Vice versa, Regina'' she responded softly.

Regina looked down but smiled briefly at Emma's response as she let out her next sentence ''People think-'' she sighed ''they think that I'm the evil queen... that I'm a monster. I was a good person before... before things changed. Evil isn't born its made''.

Emma hadn't seen Regina as the evil queen for a long time, but that didn't mean everyone else had moved on ''Its okay, people will see you for who you are they just need some time'' she smiled placing her hand over Regina's ''You are going to get a hope speech if you don't stop Miss Mills'', Regina looked down at her hand and moved it out of Emma's before looking up at Emma and smirking ''Please don't turn into your mother''.

Again they were smiling and Emma stared at Regina for what felt like a moment but was evidently longer... she placed her hands on the counter in front of her as she laid her head facing side wards on them. It made her feel content to see Regina happy and for a moment she drifted off into her own world. 

Regina slumped down laying her hands and head on the counter much like Emma looking at her laughing. Emma's smile widened ''what?'', Regina smirked ''oh nothing you just seem to have found a comfy position dear'', Emma laughed lifting her head and straightening up her body ''Better your majesty?'' she offered, Regina lifted back up too ''posture is key dear, you are royalty after all'' Emma huffed out a small laugh ''Apparently so''. 

Emma sighed letting her head fall backwards, leaving her looking up at the ceiling. Slowly her smile dropped and she pulled her hands down under the counter as she clenched her fists, letting out a deep breath she didn't mean to but she felt like such a damn idiot. Apparently one thing alcohol would not do was stop her thinking. She just wanted to give Regina back her happy ending, she didn't want to see Regina as anything other than the person she was in this moment. Content.

Regina noticed Emma looking up and her face dropping... She attempted to offer some comfort placing her hand on the sheriffs shoulder and bringing her back to the room ''Emma Are you okay?''... Emma shrugged it off with a smile suddenly seeming sober ''I'm fine, we should leave its getting late? Who knew the savior and the evil queen would be drinking together. We have a reputation to keep up don't we?.''

Regina smiled at the attempt to lighten things but she knew that, that wasn't it. Maybe Emma's super power was rubbing off on her too, ''We do. It is okay dear, you can tell me?'', Emma tried to bury her thoughts, in true orphan style she just wanted to run away but for some reason she couldn't do that to Regina ''I just didn't mean to hurt you... I'll walk you home?.''

Regina didn't say anything in response, she just smiled reassuringly and stood up taking her coat off the back of her stool and sliding it on. She'd forgotten for a moment that Robin was gone and although Emma didn't mean it, she was right, she was hurt and she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive, even if there wasn't quite something to forgive... She joined Emma and left the diner.  
*******************************************

They were quiet for a few minutes before Regina tripped in her heels and Emma grabbed her instinctively, ''Woah there'' and helped her stand up properly again. Regina slipped off her shoes and continued walking now barefoot. Politely she thanked Emma, a little embarrassed by her lack of composure ''Thank you miss swan'' apparently it was a lot easier to act sober when you were sat down. Emma looked towards her and offered a smile ''It's okay your majesty''. 

The shots had chosen a great time to get to Regina and she decided it was time they stopped moping and so the conversation was turned to Hook of all people... ''so you and Hook?'' Regina teased... Emma raised an eyebrow ''Me and Hook?''. 

Regina smirked at Emma's lack of acknowledgement ''All he does is make eyes at you.''

Emma knew she was right and smirked, he really did but that didn't mean she 'liked' him ''Okay maybe he does'' she admitted like a ten year old school girl ''- but I don't know me and him? It doesn't feel right'' she added more seriously.

For some reason this was a little pleasing, Regina wanted Emma to be happy so she wasn't exactly sure why it was satisfying, but he was a pirate after all ''Welllll, he is a pirate'' she shrugged ''- If that's how you feel then don't be with him, you deserve to be happy and you wont get that by settling''. 

Emma smiled over at Regina that was one of the nicest things she'd ever said to her, other than ''I don't 'want' to kill you''. 

Purple smoke engulfed Regina's hand and when it cleared there was a bottle of Archers apple schnapps in it. Emma chuckled ''Really?'' Regina laughed ''What? I'm thirsty'' and twisted the cap off, taking a gulp. Emma shrugged and gestured for the bottle, Regina handed it to her and she took a large swig and looked over to Regina and pointed at the bottle ''This is good''.

All of a sudden a smirk crept over Regina's face and Emma let out a laugh intrigued ''what?'', Regina looked back at Emma ''I have just had the best idea!''.

Emma wasn't sure whether to be concerned by the sudden mood change or not but raising one eyebrow she urged her to continue ''which is..?''.

Regina nodded closing her eyes satisfied at her own idea ''Let's throw eggs at Rumplestiltskins shop?''.

Emma burst out laughing ''You can't be serious?.''

Regina raised her eyebrows ''Its fine if you're scared dear - I can do this just fine on my own, I am a queen you know'' which she said as though Emma didn't, placing a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

Emma chuckled at the sight rubbing her hands over her face and turned away from Regina, Am I really about to do this? with Regina... Snow is going to kill me. A smile tugged at her lips - I need to drink with Regina more often! She took another large swig from the apple schnapps bottle and turned back around. 

By the time she had made her decision Regina had already produced a box of eggs and was rocketing her arm backwards. Emma's jaw dropped as the egg released and flew through the air smashing into the window, now coating the glass with the gooey substance. 

She ran over and grabbed a second egg from the box in Regina's hand and catapulted it at the door, they both burst out laughing as it collided with the entrance, Regina grabbed Emma's arm and she dropped the apple schnapps bottle teleporting them away from the shop. 

They both resurfaced in a fit of laughs and fell to the floor, disorientated by the jump. It was bad enough sober let alone after drinking. Emma caught her breath and spoke ''I can't believe we just did that'', Regina took several breaths trying to speak ''Neither can I dear -oh and remind me not to teleport after drinking Miss Swan'. Emma laughed harder placing her head in her hands softly chuckling don't remind me not to throw eggs at Mr. Golds shop but not to teleport, tight okay madam mayor.


	2. Coffee

Regina got up straightening out her dress and brushed a few leaves off of her. Emma did the same, a grass stain now donning her knee ''We're acting like teenagers'' Regina announced and Emma smiled ''We're way cooler than teenagers'' Regina smirked ''Agreed''. They both continued walking, their steps fumbling a little every now and then.

As they walked they calmed down and a comfortable silence grew. It was dark but it wasn't cold and the trees that lined the street made for a nice scene, with the stars seeping between their branches. Regina all of a sudden let out a bitter but quiet 'Ow' and bounced her leg up. 

Emma gabbed her hand startled by the movement and held Regina's arm steadying her ''Jesus Regina what was that?'' she asked in confusion. Regina looked behind her and down at her barefoot to notice blood dripping from a relatively deep cut ''Blasted glass'' she muttered angrily. Emma looked down at the blood leaking out of Regina's foot and dripping to the floor and spoke concernedly ''Well are you okay?.'' Regina was agitated but Emma squeezed her hand absent-mindedly urging her to speak and she thought twice ''Just fine''. 

Their hands had entwined during the fumble but neither let go. Maybe because they didn't really think about it but they continued walking as though nothing happened, well Regina limped a little.

Emma broke the silence pushing her luck playfully ''Who knew the savior could hold her drink better than the evil queen?'' Regina challenged raising er eyebrows ''I do recall you barely staying on your stool at Granny's? - Besides Granny crowned me winner, you just didn't notice because... oh yes Miss Swan you were too drunk'' she smirked. Emma laughed, she had not noticed this ''Hm, me and Granny shall be having words, anyway I'm not the one falling over now am I.''

Neither thought to mention the eggs as they were equally guilty culprits of the vandalism. Emma had a point though but she wasn't going to lose to snow whites daughter ''You're just used to drinking with the pirate.'' 

Emma scoffed ''Ah so its like that now is it'', 'it seems so miss swan' she returned with a suppressed smile. 

''Me and hook aren't a thing okay... so we flirt? I flirt with you half the time'' she laughed, blushing as she realized what she'd said. Regina reveled in Emma's words, speaking smugly ''do you now, dear?.'' 

Emma sighed in defeat ''You put on such an act Regina, but you're not evil at all, your secrets out'' she smiled warmly.

Regina felt comfortable around Emma unlike anyone. Maybe Emma was forgiven for Robin hood.

She responded sarcastically avoiding the sentiment of Emma's statement ''On the contrary, I wouldn't speak so soon Miss Swan, I could rip your heart out of your chest''. Emma noted Regina's tone and replied equally ''And I could do the same to you. You're not the only one with magic remember?'' she added and Regina did remember, because given everything that had happened she'd forgotten Emma's new powers ''So you do dear, I need to give you a few lessons some time'' Emma smiled ''So you don't hate me anymore?'' Regina was a little shocked but found It sweet that Emma was so insecure that she considered she could ever hate her ''Of course I don't hate you Emma, I never did'' she paused ''Thank you for tonight, you made what would have been an awful night, just bad'' she teased. Relied fell over Emma, that was all she could wish for, she just wanted to make Regina feel better and fix this ''You'll get your happy ending Regina, ill make sure of it''. 

It was nice that Emma was so sure and she smiled at her, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know if she, the villain, was allowed a happy ending after what she'd done, whether she'd changed or not. 

As they reached Regina's door their hands slipped out of place, they'd forgotten they'd become connected in the first instance but felt letting go. Emma reached behind her head rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly ''So...'', Regina smiled 'So?'. Emma racked her mind for a reason to spend some more time with Regina she worried she wouldn't be okay since she'd already stumbled twice and there were a lot of stairs in Regina's mansion, Queen or not. She mentally scolded herself, who was she kidding, she was having a good night and searching for a way to verify her urge to get to spend more time with Regina.

''So, how about I make you a coffee?'' she offered.

''Its okay you really don't need to'' Regina replied not wanting to be a burden, but Emma persisted anyway ''its fine I want to don't worry, I'll take a look at your cut too if you'll let me?''

Regina reached into her jacket pocket getting the keys for the mansion and unlocked the door, ''Okay well coffee is in the cupboard on the right hand side and that will be fine, I'm just going to get changed''

''Okay''.

********************************************

Regina's mansion never ceased to amaze her, it was stunning. Despite the slight personality flaw for a time, one thing Regina had never lost was her taste. Emma drifted into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water now searching for the first aid kit. She rummaged through a few cupboards in the kitchen before remembering Regina had kept it in the coffee table draw. She wondered into the lounge and pulled open the draw and surely enough the kit was there. She placed it down on top of the coffee table where a photo album was out. It was labelled 'Henry'. A picture of him was stuck to the front framed roughly, decorated with monkey stickers. It was clearly the work of Regina and a very little kid. Emma sat down on the black leather sofa surprised at its comfort and picked up the album and opening it beginning to look through the pictures.

Regina and Henry looked so happy in each and every photo. Even if Henry did temporarily think his mother was the evil queen it certainly hadn't always been that way. There were all these moments she'd missed. Henry's first steps, his first day at school, even his first lost tooth all because she'd given him away; but there was Regina giving him everything she could have ever hoped and she couldn't have wished for him to be with anyone else.

Emma flicked through the album effortlessly reaching the end. The last few pages contained pictures of her and Henry. Even some of the three of them, herself, Regina and Henry together that Snow had taken. Her eyes began to well as she focused on all the time she'd missed, all the pictures that could have filled every page not just the last few. Memories with not just Henry but her family, she thought about how Regina must have felt when she arrived and unsettled their lives, she almost didn't blame her for being so callous to her but all that mattered now was that they were both part of Henry's life. 

Emma had never really seen Regina be a parent before she was entwined in everything. When everything had been 'normal' in Storybrooke and Regina was an everyday mother during the curse, but she was, she was a loving, caring everyday mother the kind Emma had always hoped Henry would end up with the day she gave him away. Seeing the pictures settled something in her that had haunted her for the last 14 years and a single tear escaped one of her eyes, rolling down her cheek and dripping onto a photo of her and Henry.

Regina came back down the stairs half sturdily, half not wearing a pair of glasses an oversized shirt and pyjama shorts. It was far from her usual sleek and queen worthy attire and Emma wasn't even aware Regina wore glasses, but they suited her. She looked so laid back for once, no suit, no dramatic dress, just her. Emma wondered off into the corners of her mind for a moment questioning how someone could look so pretty in such simple clothes before shaking herself out of though. Pull it together Swan. Evil queen and the savior, just no, surely not but she couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

Puzzled by the preoccupied Emma, Regina began to wonder where her coffee was? ''Emma what happened to that coffee you were making?'' Emma all of a sudden remembered what she was suppose to be doing and snapped out back to reality getting up and placing the photo album back on the coffee table muttering a curse under her breath 'fuck' before turning around. She put on a half smile as she looked up at Regina sighing ''Sorry I completely forgot, I saw the photo album and I got carried away, I didn't mean to look through your things, I just - I'm sorry''

Regina noticed Emma's glazed eyes and realised that looking through the album had upset her, as it would anyone else given the circumstance. She really didn't mind that she'd looked through the album, in fact she'd been meaning to show it to her and she smiled in an effort to reassure her but she was well aware it would in no way lessen her emotions ''Its okay, i was meaning to show you it, I'll make the coffees. Besides its much quicker the way I do it. Just sit down and I'll be over in a second.''

Once Regina had left the room and gone into the kitchen Emma took a moment to wipe hers eyes. She looked over to Regina watching as she reached for two mugs taking them out of the cupboard and putting them down on the side. She then clicked her fingers and the coffee appeared in the cups made perfectly. Emma blinked in confusion. She loved magic, she absolutely loved magic! ''Please teach me how to do that'' she called from the lounge intrigued by the act. Regina laughed ''Okay Emma'' she had forgotten how amazing magic actually was when you first started.

Regina brought some coffee over to the table and a further two mugs. She sat down next to Emma and began to teach her. Emma listened and studied Regina's gestures as she lectured.

Then before she'd even comprehended, it was already her turn. With a nervous look towards Regina just before facing back forwards she clicked her fingers instantly filling the two mugs with coffee.

She looked back towards Regina this time in shock and Regina looked back warmly as though she hadn't doubted she'd do it for a moment. Emma reached over to Regina and hugged her tightly without thinking. Regina was a little shocked at first, she wasn't exactly the person to be given hugs often and Emma wasn't exactly the kind of person to give them but her embrace was warm and Regina settled her arms around her, closing her eyes for just a moment to appreciate the gesture. 

Muffled in Regina's shoulder Emma spoke a little surprised at her own actions ''Thank you... I know its no big deal but its all new to me'' she spoke shyly, Regina reopened her eyes, pulling out of the hug ''Any time Emma, it would have taken me half a day to do that not half an hour'', ''really?'' she replied unconvinced Regina was so good at everything ''yes miss swan, now stop rubbing it in'' she smirked and Emma smiled back.

Regina couldn't quite believe how good Emma was at magic, but she was the savior after all - the product of true love. Usually she'd have been bitter about someone possessing such craft without years of practicing like herself but really she was just happy for Emma. For a second they were both just sat facing each other on the sofa with their legs crossed. Emma looking into Regina's eyes and Regina looking back. It was unlike how Emma usually felt about direct eye contact and she didn't want to look away. It felt like breaking the curse all over again... There she was, there Regina was, and much like if someone had told her a few years ago, her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming she wouldn't have believed them. Emma really didn't know what Regina was thinking looking back at her, if she was feeling what she was feeling... but maybe the 'charming' outlook wasn't completely lost on Emma. She made a courageous move reaching forwards and placing her hand on Regina's cheek... Regina didn't pull away so I guess that was enough... Emma leaned forwards flicking one last time between each of Regina's eyes and kissed Regina's slightly frozen lips. 

Emma moved back nervously, pulling an awfully adorable worried face ''sorry?'' she offered, she had never felt like such an idiot in her entire life.

Taking a moment to comprehend Regina just stared back, before moving forwards and kissing Emma unexpectedly, this time pushing her down onto the sofa, Emma was startled at the sudden movement but she calmed and smiled through kisses leaning into them and placing one hand on Regina's neck pulling her closer as their lips met and tongues collided over and around each others. Regina paused for a second hovering above Emma and looked down at Emma's emerald eyes that were looking back at her. Regina's eyes flicked between either of Emma's, some how in that moment everything Regina was feeling settled and she spoke with an underlying fear in her voice ''Is this really happening?'' awkwardly the Emma smiled up at her placing her hand on Regina's cheek ''yeah it is''.

Regina still wasn't quite sure what 'this' was but she couldn't deny that it felt... right. ''Do you feel It too?'' She asked insecurely with a quiet looking slightly frantically at Emma, Emma replied softly relieved this wasn't just some sexual burst to Regina ''Yeah i do''. Regina pressed her forehead down on Emma's and they both closed there eyes smiling ever so slightly.

Emma kissed her once more before rolling her off of her so they were facing each other. Their smiles disappeared as they stared at each other studying each others faces mesmerized. Emma moved her finger along Regina's jaw line ''You're beautiful'' she whispered and Regina lips parted a little in ore as she whispered back ''so are you''. She turned away from Emma now facing outwards and pulled Emma's arms around her taking one of Emma's hands in her own. Emma whispered into her ear over her shoulder tiredly ''I'm exhausted'', Regina moved Emma's hand to her lips and kissed it ''me too'' and she waved her hands in a small circular motion turning off the lights. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening but it felt familiar, it felt nice. They both tasted like alcohol, but this was so much more than alcohol.

***************************************  
Noticing Emma was asleep Regina carefully unwrapped herself from her arms and placed a kiss on the blondes lips before walking down the hallway to get some blankets. Just when she thought she was in the clear a sleepy voice unearthed ''where are you going?'' a quiet voice ushered and Emma lifted her head just enough to see her.

''I was just going to get some blankets dear'' she paused '' but now that you're awake how about we go upstairs to my bed its a little more spacious'' she smiled. Emma had to strain to keep her eyes open but responded ''okay'' landing her head back down on one of the sofa cushions with a light thud. 

Deserting her plan to get the blankets Regina walked towards her stairs calling over to Emma when she realised the blonde was still collapsed on the sofa, rather than following ''Are you coming sleepy?.'' Emma tore herself away from the sofa and dragged herself towards Regina ''I'm not one of the dwarves'' she called tiredly, Regina chuckled ''of course not dear, then you'd be grumpy'' Emma scowled at Regina's back and Regina smiled smugly knowing what the sheriffs reaction would be. 

Emma was traipsing behind Regina on the stairs so she reached out taking Regina's hand and pulled herself up next to her, Regina jumped at the hand slipping into hers momentarilybefore realising it was Emma's and held it tightly. 

They walked into Regina's room and Emma wasn't shocked at the king size, or shall we say queen sized bed complete with an elegant spread. Regina let go of Emma's hand leaving Emma to sit on the edge of Emma's bed. Regina opened her wardrobe pulling out some silk pyjamas and handing them to Emma ''put these on they should fit you''. Emma didn't protest just quickly changed half asleep and as a result did her buttons up appallingly. 

Regina looked over at Emma and sighed but smiled ''Emma your buttons are all wrong'', Emma looked down at her shirt and frowned ''Can you help me do them?'', the blondes voice was tired and unexpectedly sweet, how could she refuse. Regina came over and crouched in front of Emma who was perched on the side of her bed. Emma planted a kiss on her forehead as she did up the buttons up ''Thank you'' she whispered. Regina smiled and returned the favour on Emma's lips this time. Just as Regina stood up about to walk around to the other side of the bed Emma reached out pulling her back by the arm and onto her, flush against her body now leaning back on the bed kissing her eagerly, she dipped in and out of Regina's mouth biting her lip before planting small kisses down to Regina's neck along her jaw line, she kissed her neck a coupe of times teasingly before sucking and Regina let out a small moan, Emma grinned releasing her neck and stopped all at once, as though her sudden energy burst had run out and she whispered goodnight in Regina's ear before pulling her into a cuddle. Regina laughed in Emma's arms ''You can't just do that Miss Swan'' and Emma didn't even open her eyes she just let the corner of her lips raise ''I just did'' and kissed Regina's cheek. Regina blushed and settled in Emma's arms closing her eyes and snuggling into her.


End file.
